bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Tamadare Mūra
, I was ready to turn around and never look back... yet I didn't. I embraced what was illogical and accepted it as logic, this is how my father raised me to see the world. This is my justice to the world|Mūra when he first learned of spiritual beings}} Tamadare Mūra (玉垂れ 無有薄物, Muura Tamadare) is a with highly unique spiritual capabilities rivaling that of the supposed extinct , in terms of spiritual energy manipulation and absorption. His ingenious intellect and skill in the field of Detective work, coupled with his unique spiritual prowess has earned Mūra a name even in the and is one of the few, if not only, Humans to have gained the respect of the and by extension . Many, have ironically, compared Mūra to the fictional detective Sherlock Holmes which is reflected in his moniker The Man of Reason (人物の理, Jinbitsu no Ri). Due to Mūra's humble nature, he is quick to deny that he in any way rivals that of Sherlock Holmes although embraces the comparison with pride. Appearance A man of about 6’ with a muscular build; Tamadare Mūra is often defined for his long blonde hair that is tied up into a ponytail that reaches down and around his chin into a define and rough beard. Due to eye problems, Mūra is bound to wearing circular glasses that emphasize his olive colored eyes. A working man by nature, Mūra commonly is seen wearing a white button down shirt and black slacks along with a striped blue tie. His signature black coat, which he wears opened to the chest, is embroiled with the crest of his family just above the breast. Personality Tamadare Mūra – a being of mental prowess and an ingenious IQ level – is among the few Humans that the Soul Society regards as strong. A being who has attained the highest form of spiritual and physical enlightenment, Mūra epitomizes what it means to be a pure being. His desire to purify the world of all tyranny and darkness, while maintaining a rational mind and sound person, has been the constant push since his youth having taken up the reigns from his father. Coming from a long line of successful Detectives, Mūra’s mastery of his field is astonishing. A master of disguise, Mūra has concocted dozens of faux identities and statuses to help create the illusion that he is in fact somebody else. Many would write this action of as insane, while others would consider it pure genius. Mūra’s mastery of dozens of languages, ranging from French to Khmer, or as it is better known as Cambodian says something about his commitment to his life goals. Another personal skill of Mūra’s is his skill in forensics, which for a man in his position is used on a day to day basis. To make it clear on the broad expanse of Mūra’s prowess; he is knowledgeable in Philosophy, Geology, Botany, Politics, Anatomy, Chemistry and Sociology. The product of vigorous home schooling and teaching at the hands of his father, Mūra was forever destined to follow in his families footsteps an become a man against crime and a seeker of justice. Although he was seemingly forced into the position, Mūra would die before he gave up what he does and he has come close on several occasions. Although Mūra follows the old school style of detective work, he has shown to adopt new and unique talents and ideas as he has grown older. Another major factor that has affected Mūra is his introduction into the spiritual world, at some point during his late twenties. For a man of logic like Mūra to suddenly get thrown into a world where even logic makes no sense took a toll on the young Mūra, yet he pushed on. His quick thinking and skill proved even impressive to the Soul Society and earned him a place as one of the few, if not only, Humans to have clearance into the Soul Society. Although he does not appear to be, Mūra is an excellent fighter and skilled tactician. Due to his ability, which has been compared to that of a Quincy, to filter spiritual energy from the air around him; Mūra has attained access to an array of unique abilities and techniques that enhance his more human abilities. Coupled with his years of training in fencing, several forms of martial arts training and his unique skill in parkour, Mūra has established himself as a worthy combatant to even Shinigami. Possibly Mūra’s one weakness is his inability to separate his work life from his social life. Countless times, Mūra has found love and countless times he has ruined it. While his skill in deduction and analyzing is astounding, his ability to empathize and share his emotions with another is extremely lack luster. As a result, Mūra has turned to a life of drinking and when not on the job, can be found at a local bar or tavern drinking his problems away in solitude. History Powers & Abilities Master Swordsmanship Specialist: By human standards Mūra is a top notch swordsman who is both quick on his feet and very precise with a sword. Trained in the art of fencing in his youth, coupled with his years of experience with Iaido, Mūra is quite apt in a style of sword fighting normally unheard of. Interlocking the basics to these two styles, Mūra has developed a pseudo-piercing and thrusting style, that when used correctly proves to be both graceful and quite deadly. In battle, Mūra is capable of keeping up with even Shinigami in the field of kenjutsu and has have experience against the Shinigami style of sword fighting called . When combating Humans or Hollows, Mūra is quick to draw his sword as he believes it is "not as sinister as a gun." Despite Mūra's appearance, when he wields a sword in battle it is quite graceful. Each step he makes is predetermined for maximum efficiency and his mastery of anatomy allows him to move according to the "weak points" of the body, normally done by pushing his body away from his opponent while quickly moving in for the kill. Genius Intellect: The strongest weapon in Mūra's arsenal is his mind. From his childhood, Mūra was always the smartest among his age group and continues to stand out among the crowd as a man of great mental prowess and intelligence. Home schooled by his father from the age of four, Mūra had always been given high expectations which he had fulfilled on a daily basis. His intelligence is not something to be overlooked as Mūra is a man who is able to think quickly on his feet and analyze any given situation, breaking it down into the most narrow spectrum and forming a hypothesis or plan of attack within seconds. Mūra is what many would refer to as a "Renaissance Man" for he has mastered several schools of study ranging from Sociology to Anatomy. His literary skills are above standard and over the course of his life, Mūra has wrote sixteen books that includes both mystery novels and philosophy books regarding the Human Mind. *'Master of Sociology': The study of Humans; Mūra prides himself on his mastery on how how humans think and act in the jungle that is society. As a Detective, Mūra constantly is delving into the minds of both criminals and victims and has become so keen on the norms of these people that he can notice even the smallest hitch in how a person acts by comparing it to their norm. Mūra has also shown to be quite versed in the lifestyle and culture of Souls, although he is far from the level he has attained regarding Humans. *'Botanist Expert': According to Mūra, plants are one of the most underrated creations in the world. Plants are highly valuable to any being, due to their healing capabilities as well as their poisonous attributes. A concentrated form of one plant can serve as a highly toxic poison, capable of taking down an elephant with one prick while another plant could be used to disinfect a deep wound. Mūra is well versed in hundreds of plants and even has started one of the worlds largest green houses near his home in Scotland. Behind the Scenes Category:Human